


#24 - Rescue

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [24]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10002032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: rescue, Polly Perks.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: rescue, Polly Perks. No beta.

Polly had given up pretending to listen to the young man, but he hadn't given up at all: "Supposin' you were captured. Wouldn't you like me to come to your rescue?"

"I do my own rescuing," said Polly.

He chuckled smugly. The smugness did it.

She hooked one leg of his chair with her foot and pulled. He went over backwards with a satisfyingly startled cry and a crash. Polly paid for her meal and left. The girl with the beer tray held the door for her. "Nice bit of rescuin'," she said.

"Thanks," said Polly. "Sorry about the mess."


End file.
